Love of Shadow
by Shadow Death Dark
Summary: About a pilot named Shadow that is hired by the ZBC to fight the backdraft during unsanctioned battles. Romance LeenaOC at beginning yet transitions to BitLeena...
1. The First Aquaintance

A/N: I DON'T OWN ZOIDS!!!!!!!!!! But I own Shadow Death Dark and the black Blade Liger. And this is my first fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chap. 1 One day near the Toros base. *BOOM* The Liger Zero, the Shadow fox, the Gunsniper, and the Raynos were taking a beating by the backdraft's Zabats. "Everyone try to retreat!" Doc said with a sound of defeat. No one listened and kept fighting the endless amount of Zabats. Bit looked up still firing the twin hybrid cannons "I will never give up to these guys" "I agree with Bit who is with us?" Brad said as he struggled to dodge the missiles. "I'm in!!!!" Leena yelled as she fired her weasel unit at the Zabats. "I'm in!!! They can't stop the Wild Eagle." Jamie responded as his triple 30 mm cannons take out a squad of Zabats.  
  
Suddenly the Zabats are destroyed with the help of a jet black Whale King and a Blade Liger of the same color. "What was that?" The Blitz Team said in unison. " All rules of the Zoid Battle Commission must be followed with no exceptions!" the pilot of the black Blade Liger said. "Wow he sounds like a judge!" said Bit. The pilot jumped out of his Zoid, his royal blue hair covers his left eye, and he stands 6 ft. tall. He seems to be at the age of 16. His navy blue eyes glare at the team. Doc Toros began to speak "Thank you mister." "Dark. Shadow Death Dark of the ZBC." Leena whispered to the guys "What a cutie!" Bit and Brad looked in awe at the Blade Liger. "Wow what a great zoid." Bit said. Jamie blinks, "You have such a huge ship yet one zoid?" Shadow replies, "Of course not, I have a Pteras, Storm Sworder, a Saber Tiger, a Sinker, a War Shark, and a Lightning Saix." He pauses, "On board that is..." Brad exclaims, "That's a lot of zoids!"  
  
That evening they had a barbeque, which Shadow had set up. He lined up the tables with ribs that fell of the bone, juicy steaks, sausage links, and chicken that melted in your mouth. On the side was a salad which had vegetables gathered from Shadow's garden. The Blitz team feasted and felt as if they were in heaven. Leena stared at Shadow as if he were a seraph. Shadow noticing she was staring, so he gently smiled at her. Leena turned as red as a tomato as he smiled.  
  
It started to become late and Shadow began to leave. He shook hands with the guys. "Pleasure meeting you Shadow come back anytime you like." Doc said. "Lets battle sometime?" Bit exclaimed. "See ya." Brad smoothly said. Jamie yelled, "Come back again!" Shadow kissed Leena's hand, "I shall see you again." Leena turned red, and as Shadow began to leave she whispered, "Good bye, my prince."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So Tell Me how you thought of it and gimme ideas for the next Chapter 


	2. Love, Battle, Peace

Shadow: YOU READERS ARE EVIL!!! I asked for help. no one helped me ;_; sooooo I took my time and didn't update for a long time. haha I'm lying.  
schoooool.  
  
Disclaimer: NO. NO. NO. I DO NOT OWN IT OK!!!!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chap two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leena Toros receives a radio call. "Look up to the sky." Shadow says. Leena runs out. The guys follow her wondering what's going on. They all look up as an aerial camou-colored Storm Sworder draws out 'Hey Leena.' Leena thinks, 'Aw. He is so.' she then screams out, "SWEET!" Harry Champ appears, "Yes, I must be sugar-coated." Shadow lands the Storm Sworder, "I believe she is talking to me." He slowly climbs out. Harry lifts up a fist, "O yeah! Who do you think you are?" Shadow's eyes suddenly glow red for a second as he coldly looks at Harry with his navy eyes, "I am someone ranked far superior to you." Harry twitches, "Is that a challenge? Alright we'll have it now!" Shadow climbs into his Storm Sworder, and as his cockpit closes, he says, "This is a waste of time. I'll call HQ to send a judge." Harry sits in his Dark Horn and thinks, 'Wonder what he means." Leena sighs, "Men fighting for me! It's heaven!" Bit and Brad say in unison, "Bye-bye Dark Horn." Doc asks, "Think we can get the parts?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 minutes into the battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's Dark Horn lies as a pile of scrap. Harry cries, "Nooooo!" Shadow inquires, "Anyone want breakfast?" The Blitz team jumps up, "We do! We do!" Shadow smiles as he practically sets up a buffet. Sausage, bacon, ham, and eggs in every possible way align one table. Pancakes, waffles, and French toast on the other. He puts up a juice bar, a coffee bar, and an omelet station. "Wow." Everyone looks in awe as they start feasting. Leena tries not to eat a lot so Shadow doesn't think she's a pig. "C'mon Leena. Eat up! My cooking doesn't kill. That I know of." Leena starts to stuff her face as Bit fights for the food. Harry slowly walks away. "You're not gonna eat?" "You mean I can?" "Sure." Harry fights for the food.  
  
Now there is peace within Planet Zi. Brad sips some coffee, "Pretty good..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C'mon help me! ^_^; alright. So like, yeah. 


	3. Troubles from the Past

Shadow: I'm Back!!! Spring Break and I feel like writing! Last chapter pretty short... But hey! Don't let past references fool you... I'm more edjamacated now! Alright... Time for the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own zoids... Sadly... I wish I did I'd make a lot of money from Hasbro, Tomy, and many zoid customizers such as Phenotype. To see Phenotype's work go to www.pheno.zoids.org.uk Okay... So all I do own is Shadow and a new character you'll meet right now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Troubles from the Past  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's a new day on the Planet Zi and everything seems at peace... The Blitz team relaxes in their establishment with a few guests, the Flugel team and Shadow Death Dark. They all seem to be entertained by Bit and his charades. The Doc and Leon seem to be uncomfortable with the fact that Leena is cuddling with the mysterious young man. "So," the Doc said while trying to smile, "what was your past like?" All the attention turns to him as they are all so eager to learn about him. He pauses for a while and opens his mouth, "My past was in the past." Everyone falls from the stupid answer. Doc and Leon shake their fists at him while there is fire in their eyes and in the background, "No stupid answers!!!" Shadow sighs, "Fine." He smirks, "Well on September 30th, a child was exiting the womb of his mother, she was shrieking in pain and..." Leena hits him, "Too much info honey!" Bit, Brad, and Jamie restrain the Doc and Leon from killing Shadow. "Okay, well I don't really remember much... From what I remember, I was with the ZBC since I was 3." Bit questions, "What about before that?" Shadow replies, "They told me I was abandoned..." Brad hits Bit, "Smart move." Bit looks to ground and mumbles, "How was I supposed to know..." Shadow continues, "I was trained and trained by the time I was five." Jamie inquires, "For what?" "To be a pilot. I was also experimented on for a special system. It enhances the pilot's skill to 200% of the original attributes, yet it causes the pilot to become crazy. This is why my eyes are like this." Leon looks at him strange seeing nothing, "Like what?" Shadow's eyes begin to glow an eerie red, "Like this... You see I was the only one to master this system. By time it seemed like nothing." Leena hugs Shadow, "Oh honey, you're just so talented!" Bit mumbles in anger, "I've done a lot of things like mastering the Liger Zero and she didn't do anything about it..." Leena tilts her head, "Did you say something Bit?" Bit sighs and shakes his head, "No..." A message comes to Shadow's phone, "A challenge huh? Sure why not? You guys want to watch?" The Blitz and Flugel teams nod their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Out on the Battle Field~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pink Blade Liger appears on the battlefield. Shadow mumbles, "Oh no... Not her!" "Yes, Shadow Death Dark it is I, Asuka Gabriel Angel, your life-long rival!" she mumbles to herself, "And biggest admirer..." "Ready? FIGHT!" the judge screams. The two Blade Ligers dash toward the other... Asuka deploys her blades as she charges towards Shadow. Shadow runs closer and closer to her as he jumps before she gets near and uses the thrusters to thrust over her... Asuka seems in shock after this had happen as she attempts to maneuver out, yet she can't as Shadow fires his dual repeaters and his dual impact cannons... Her Blade Liger received slight damage yet not enough to cause her command system to freeze. She turns around and they begin to charge after another... Asuka leaps, hoping to pounce on Shadow, yet he deploys his charged blades straight up as he crouches down to avoid her... The pink Blade Liger receives a gruesome gash on its stomach. Asuka tries to recover as Shadow begins changing his Laser Repeaters to Laser Gatling Rifles with the ACS (Armament Conversion System.) She fully turns around slowly as Shadow has fulfilled his change in weapons and took aim. Asuka quickly puts up her shield as Shadow fires. The shield successfully blocks it yet it brings a cloud of dust and sand up... Shadow takes advantage of this as his liger runs up a mountain while it changes with the ACS again to Laser Sniper Rifles. As the debris clears Asuka looks around. Shadow waits until She has turned 180º so that her shield would not protect her... He fires with such precise aim to hit a tiny cut from his Laser Repeaters that exposed the internal circuitry. This causes her liger to freeze and allowing him to win. She sighs as they jump out of their cockpits and shake hands... Asuka says, "Great job! Surprisingly, you got better. I guess it's because you can't get a date to the ZBC Ball!" She snickers... Shadow glares at her, "I know for a fact that you don't either..." Shadow looks towards Leena, "Leena... Would you care to go to the ZBC ball with me?" Leena ponders and answers, "I wouldn't..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ouch that had to hurt... So leave a reply and get back to me! 


End file.
